cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi General Term
Early life: Born on Kamino, homeworld of the clone troopers, as the son of Jango Fett and Jedi Knight Alexa Geshel, Term looked a lot like the clones that were on Kamino. Shortly after being born, his mother left Kamino and asked that Term was to be told that he was a clone to keep his past a secret. After years of training alongside other clones, he was the best shot in his squad and an expert sniper. When the war began, Term and his squad were sent to Geonosis to help out taking out the Seperatist forces there, arriving shortly after the rescue of Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Senator Padme Amidala from the Geonosian Arena. First mission to Geonosis: After arriving on Geonosis and taking over a small Seperatist outpost, Term and his squad was sent on a Republic gunship to a large Seperatist stronghold farther away from the Geonosian arena. S oon after taking off in the gunship, a pair of Vulture Droids ambushed their gun ship and shot it down, most of the squad was killed on impact but Term was able to survive by using the force which at the time he didn't know he could use. He was able to save a good friend of his but he died in his arms shortly after. Term managed to send a distress flare and was soon picked up by a rescue gunship. He was soon sent to Coruscant to recover in a Republic hospital from minor burns and a broken leg. He never forgot about the loss of his squad. Recovery and Meeting with Master Windu and Master Yoda and Beginning Jedi Training: After recovering from his injuries, two Jedi Masters came to see Term in the hospital. Masters Windu and Yoda introduced themselfes and offered him to come to the Jedi Temple to begin Jedi Training, he couldn't refuse the offer, he had always wanted to be a Jedi, but thought he couldn't because he didn't know at the time that he could use the force. Soon after arriving at the Jedi Temple, Term was introduced to his new Master, the two got along well and soon became good friends not just Master and Padawan, they went on many missions together, but that all changed one day. A bounty hunter named Aurra Sing was hired to kill Term's Master after he had killed the leader of a very powerfull gang on Coruscant. She was able to kill him with one well aimed sniper shot, Term became very angry and attempted to kill Sing, but she was able to escape. Term has met Aurra several times since that day, not once forgetting what she did to his master. Other missions: Early in his training as a padawan Term met a young Twi'lek Padawan named Sarah, shortly before her master to had been killed. They became good friends and went on several missions together. One day though, when they were sent to Ryloth to investigate sightings of a gang of Trandoshan pirates near a Twi'Lek village, when they arrived they were am bushed by the pirates, taking out most of them, but one shot Sarah twice and she collapsed, Term became very angry and killed all of the Trandoshans but one that managed to grab Term by his leg and gave him a large scar on his leg, Term managed to stop the Trandoshan by slicing him across his face with his lightsaber causing the Trandoshan to run away. Term returned to Sarah who was barely alive and before she died, her last words to Term were to take her back to the village she was born in and burry her there. Term was now very upset after losing his squad, his master and now his best friend. On another mission to Ryloth, Term was confronted by a Sith Assasin leading a droid army for the Seperatists, they captured Term and forced him to watch as they wiped out an entire village of Twi'Leks. Term became very angry breaking free from the droids that were holding him and began wiping out every droid around, after reaching the Sith in charge he tryed to kill her but was stopped and she soon dissapeared. Later in the war, Term's past with the Trandoshans came back to haunt hi m. While searching a overrun Umbaran bunker on Umbara, he was attacked by the same Trandoshan that attacked him on Ryloth that had given him the scar on his leg. He was soon killed by Term who used the force to crush the Trandoshan under a large door. Friends, family, and enemies: Now, several years into the war, Term is the proud leader of Viper Squadron, with trusted friends Jysella Coldstalker, Shaia Lavabomb, York Kirkham, his padawan Ahsoka Skysword, and others.Term also has several enemies including: A former Clone Commander named Shadow, the Sith Assassin that had attacked him on Ryloth, a group of Mandalorians angered by Term's squad killing their leader, former squad member Ethan Hatchborer, bounty hunter Aurra Sing, and others. After finding out about his past, Term disvovered that, after being told his mother Alexa was killed in a gunship crash on Ryloth, was found alive in a cave on the planet, now he has met up with other family members including his sister, and his mothers former Sith sister. Term has also developed good relationships with Jedi Masters of the order such as Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, and others, although he does not get along well with Master Windu because of him killing his dad Jango. Dispite the fact that his father Jango killed her parents, Term has become good friends with fellow Jedi Jysella Coldstalker, even saving her life on several occasions. Personality and traits: Term is now a Jedi General and is quite powerfull, being able to transform into two Force forms because his mother was from Mortis. Dispite having some anger issues, and attachments to others which is said to be forbidden for a Jedi, Term has become a respected Jedi General, someday he hopes to be part of the Jedi Council. Weapons, gear, and equipment: Term is known for carrying several weapons at one time, including a DC-15A blaster rifle (Mostly durin g time that he thought was a clone, he now mostly uses lightsabers), a DC-15S blaster, two customized blaster pistols (Simmaler to his enemy Aurra Sings and one simmaler to Han Solos), he is also known to wear a almost smuggler/bounty hunter type gear and carrys two Darksabers, or at times ARC Trooper gear, and usualy Jedi gear. At times for either special missions or just for fun, Term uses Jedi dive equipment to go underwater for extended periods of time. He may also use thermal detonators, rocket launchers, holographic disguises, and other equipment. Pets: Term is also known to have a large collection of pets. Two Anoobas, one named Hevy, four birds and one baby bird, Erial, Nibbles (Named by Jysella Coldstalker because at a early age he liked to bite things, he is now more into poking for some unknown reason), Echo, and Droidbait, (The baby birds name is undecided. And they all like milk-shakes for another unknown reason), a Kowakian Monkey Lizard named Cut up, two Rancors named Hardcase and Waxer, a mini Sarlacc named Meetra, two Momong's named Denal and Ponds, and a dragon named Ann. Bad memories of the past: One day, early in the war, a Mandalorian Senator named Crysta Rose asked Term for help, she was being attacked by a old enemy of Term, Aurra Sing. Term was angry to hear about the return of Sing and that she was now hunting his new friend, Term had to help, he wasn't going to let another friend be killed. He was able to stop several assassination attempts on Crysta and soon captured Sing not allowing her to escape like she did after killing his master. Aurra later escaped from prison and has met Term on several occasions. Term has now become good friends with Crysta Rose and have been through much since then. Piloting skills: Term is also known to be a excellent pilot flying his customized Jedi starfighter ''Viper Strike, Republic gunships, Umbaran starfighers, and Y-WIng starfighters. ' '''Term has flew in several battles including the second battle of Geonosis, Felucia, Kamino, and other battles. Category:Leader Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Category:Republic